peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Baby Sheep/Transcript
Opening Theme Tune Intro Pig Opening Theme Music Plays In Background Peppa: " this is my little brother, George.................." George Peppa: "This is Mummy Pig Mummy Pig: Snort Peppa: "And this is Daddy Daddy Pig: Snort Peppa: 'Peppa Pig Peppa: (reading the title card) The Baby Sheep' '' Peppa Scene 1: The Pig family's house Birds Chirping In Distance Narrator: It's a perfect afternoon at Peppa's house, and Peppa, George, Mummy Pig and Daddy Pig are sitting down for lunchtime. Peppa: "Mummy, Daddy, how long is it 'til Suzy and Mrs. Sheep get here?" Mummy Pig: "Well, Peppa, it could be about 15 minutes and 32 seconds." Daddy Pig: "I'm sure it won't be that long for them to get here." Ringing Peppa: "Oh, that must be Suzy and Mrs. Sheep, and it sounds like they got exciting news to tell me and George." Peppa walks around over to the door to reveal Suzy and Mrs. Sheep standing outside. Peppa: Snort "Hello, Suzy, hello, Mrs. Sheep." Narrator: It's Suzy Sheep. Suzy: "Baaaaaaaaaaaah!" Mrs. Sheep: "We got some exciting news to tell you and George, Peppa." Peppa: "What is it, Mrs. Sheep?" Mrs. Sheep: "I'm in labor." Peppa: "Wow, you're in labor? what does that mean?" Mrs. Sheep: "It means I'm expecting a new baby sheep in just a couple of months." Narrator: Peppa and her family didn't see a baby sheep before. Suzy: "That means I'm gonna become the big sister of a boy sheep or maybe a girl sheep." Peppa: "Wow!" Peppa: "Congratulations, Suzy." George: Snort Narrator: George is super excited about the new baby sheep coming to the sheep family. Suzy: "Mummy, how long are you gonna be in the hospital?" Mrs. Sheep: "In a couple of days and nights, so you'll be staying over night at Peppa and George's house." Suzy: "That sounds exciting." Peppa: "I know, we can watch movies, eat caramel popcorn, play virtual video games, it'll be an awesome sleepover party." Miss Rabbit's blue sports car pulls up the Pig family's driveway. Narrator: Miss Rabbit's just pulled up the Pig family's driveway when she drop off Robert Rabbit to give Mr Pig a Movie. Miss Rabbit: "Hello, Mrs. Sheep, are you ready to go to the hospital?" Mrs. Sheep: "Yes, Miss Rabbit, I'm ready to go to the hospital, I got everything I need packed in my suitcase." Mrs. Sheep: "Goodbye, Peppa, goodbye, Suzy, have fun." Peppa: "You too, Mrs. Sheep." Suzy: "Have a safe trip to the hospital, Mummy." Miss Rabbit and Mrs. Sheep leave for the hospital. Daddy Pig: "So, Peppa, Suzy, what do you girls wanna do tonight?" Robert Rabbit: "Mr Pig, the girls, can watch 'Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets' on Peppa's DVD player." Daddy Pig: "That sounds like a great idea, I'll go get everything ready." Mummy Pig: "And I'll go make the caramel popcorn." Daddy Pig gets everything ready for Peppa and Suzy's sleepover party while Mummy Pig makes caramel popcorn in the kitchen. Later on, Peppa and Suzy are eating caramel popcorn and watching 'Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secerts' on Peppa's DVD player. Peppa: "Do you suppose they call it 'magic action'?" Suzy: "I'm not quite sure about it, Peppa." Ringing Peppa: "Mummy, the telephone, get the telephone!" Suzy: "Get the telephone, Mrs. Pig, get the telephone!" Mummy Pig: "It's alright, girls, I got it, I got it." Mummy Pig picks up the telephone. Mummy Pig: (speaking on the telephone) "Hello? oh hi there, Mrs. Rabbit, how are you this evening?" Mrs. Rabbit: (speaking on the other telephone) "I'm doing good, but has Mrs. Sheep had her baby yet?" Mummy Pig: (speaking on the telephone) "No, Mrs. Sheep hasn't had her baby yet, she's still in the hospital." Suzy: "I wonder how long it'll take for my new little brother or sister to arrive." Daddy Pig: "You know, Suzy, 1 of those things might take a little while, tell me about your picture drawing, look at this, look at this." Suzy: "Why sure, Mr. Pig, that's my mummy, and that's me." Peppa: "But shouldn't the new baby sheep be in that picture drawing? after all, the baby sheep is gonna be living with you, it's gonna become part of your entire family." Suzy: "Yes, I realize that, Peppa, but how can I draw a picture of a new born baby? it hasn't even been born yet, and besides, I don't know if it's a boy sheep or a girl sheep, and I don't even know what it looks like." Peppa: "Yeah right, any 2nd now that telephone is gonna ring, and you'll find out if you're the big sister to a little sister or little brother." Ringing Peppa + Suzy: "The telephone, the telephone!" Mummy Pig: "I got it, I got it." Suzy: "Is it for me? is it for me?" Mummy Pig: "It's Madame Gazelle." Mummy Pig: (speaking on the telephone) "No, Madame Gazelle, Mrs. Sheep hasn't had her baby yet, you'll be the 1st 1 to know, okay, goodbye." Peppa: "Madame Gazelle?" Suzy: "Oh, I can't take this boredom, I'm almost at the end of my little rope." Daddy Pig: "Just keep drawing, Suzy, it'll calm you down." Suzy: "Oh good, Mr. Pig, drawing always calms me down, it's a good exercise brain release." Suzy: "Drawing good pictures, why not?" Peppa walks around back and forth again. Sighing Suzy: "Peppa?" Peppa: "Huh, what?" Suzy: "You're walking around a little too much." Peppa: "I know, Suzy, but when that telephone rings, nothing's ever gonna be the same again, ever.........Ringing Oh! the telephone, Mummy!" Suzy: "It's probably Mrs. Rabbit, Madame Gazelle, Mr. Bull or somebody who wanted to know if my mummy had her baby boy or girl." Mummy Pig: (speaking on the telephone) "Hello, Miss Rabbit, yes, Suzy is right here." Mummy Pig gives Suzy the telephone. Suzy: (speaking on the telephone) "Miss Rabbit, is it really you?" Miss Rabbit: (speaking on the other telephone) "Of course it's me, Suzy, and I'm just calling to tell you that you got a new little baby brother." Suzy: (speaking on the telephone) "I do?" Miss Rabbit: (speaking on the other telephone) "That's right, Suzy, you're the big sister in the sheep family!" Suzy: (speaking on the telephone) "I-I really am?" Miss Rabbit: (speaking on the other telephone) "That's right, Suzy." Suzy: (speaking on the telephone) "Can my mummy come back to my house? I kind of miss her." Miss Rabbit: (speaking on the other telephone) "Not yet, Suzy, your mummy needs a little more rest, but you can come to the hospital, how'd you like to see your new brother?" Suzy: (speaking on the telephone) "Really, Miss Rabbit? when can I meet him?" Miss Rabbit: (speaking on the other telephone) "How 'bout right now?" Suzy: (speaking on the telephone) "Right now?" Mummy Pig gently grabs the telephone from Suzy. Mummy Pig: (speaking on the telephone) "Miss Rabbit, Daddy Pig and I will bring her right over." Miss Rabbit: (speaking on the other telephone) "Oh good." Suzy: "I got a new little baby brother." Narrator: Suzy found out she's got a new little baby brother. Mummy Pig: "That's great, Suzy." Daddy Pig: "Congratulations." Peppa: "Wow, Suzy, now your mummy will have a new baby sheep to play with, cuddle and kiss on the forehead." Suzy: "Wait 1 single minute, what'll happen to me?" Mummy Pig: "They're still gonna cuddle you and play with you too, don't you worry about it, now let's go." Suzy: "Wait, Mr. and Mrs. Pig, I need to finish my picture drawing." Daddy Pig: "Well, Suzy, I'm sure you can finish it there." Peppa Pig: "Alright, and I'll tell everybody in the entire neighborhood that Mrs. Sheep had her baby sheep, you're such a lucky big sister, Suzy." Suzy: "Yeah right, real lucky." Sighs Heavilly Suzy: "I think.......... Scene 2: The hospital Female Voice: (over P.A.) "Dr. Brown Bear, please report to the emergency room to help Pedro Pony with his fractured arm. Dr Brown Bear:"Yes, ma'am!" Narrator: Peppa, George, Mummy Pig, Daddy Pig and Suzy have just arrived at the hospital. Suzy: "Is this my mummy's room?" Mummy Pig: "Room 212, no that's not it." Suzy: "How 'bout that 1?" Daddy Pig: "Room 213, no, that's not it either." Nurse Beaver: "Hi there, I'm Nurse Beaver, can I help you?" Suzy: "Do you know where my mummy's room is?" Nurse Beaver: "Why sure, Mrs. Sheep, oh there she is, right over in room 214." Female Voice: (over P.A.) "Danny Dog to the operating room please." On Door Miss Rabbit: "Suzy!" Suzy: "Miss Rabbit!" Miss Rabbit: "Come here, you." Miss Rabbit: "Thanks for bringing her over, Mr. and Mrs. Pig." Mrs. Pig: "No problem, Miss Rabbit." Miss Rabbit: "Come in with me, Suzy." Suzy: "Hang on 1 2nd, Miss Rabbit, I don't think I'm ready yet." Miss Rabbit: "Ready for what, Suzy?" Suzy: "Well, when I walk through that door, I'll be the big sister in the sheep family, but what if I don't know how to handle it?" Miss Rabbit: "You're gonna make a clever big sister, Suzy." Suzy: "You really think so, Miss Rabbit?" Miss Rabbit: "I know so, right, Mr. and Mrs. Pig?" Mummy Pig: "Absolutely." Daddy Pig: "Yes indeed." Miss Rabbit: "Come on, Suzy, there's a little sheep in there that wants to meet his big sister." Suzy: "Alright, I'm ready, I think." Mummy Pig: "Daddy Pig and I will wait right here." Meanwhile in Mrs. Sheep's hospital room.......... Miss rabbit: "Look who's here." Suzy: "Mummy!" Mrs. Sheep: "Suzy!" Suzy: "Mummy, I missed you a whole lot more." Mrs. Sheep: "I missed you too, sweetie dear." Miss Rabbit: "Come say 'hello' to your little brother." Suzy: "Where is he?" Miss Rabbit: "He's right here, Suzy." Suzy walks over to the baby sheep's basket. Suzy: "That's him? he's so tiny and little, I thought a was a little sheep, but he's a little tiny sheep." Suzy: "Wow, look at his little hands, and his little nose." Suzy: "Look at his baby head, it's so shiny and new." Suzy is about to touch the baby sheep, but she's not quite sure about it. Miss Rabbit: "It's alright, Suzy, you can touch him, but just gently." Suzy: "Really, Miss Rabbit?" Suzy: "Okay, here goes." Suzy: "Oh, he's so soft and adorable." Miss Rabbit: "Tee, hee, hee." Suzy: "Hi there, little............" Suzy: "What's his name?" Mrs. Sheep: "We haven't decided yet." Suzy: "He doesn't have a name yet?" Miss Rabbit: "Now don't worry about it, I got a new book of sheep names from the gift shop downstairs, it's called '''The Greatest Book of Sheep Names Ever." Miss Rabbit: "Let's see." Miss Rabbit: "Here's a good 1, Salem Sheep." Suzy: "He doesn't look like a Salem to me." Mrs. Sheep: "Just keep looking." Suzy: "Hi there, whatever your name is, I prepared a little speech for this occassion." Suzy: Throat Suzy: "On behalf of the only 2 sheep in the household, I like to welcome you to the sheep family, and I present you with this beautiful picture drawing." Suzy: "Here you go." Suzy: "How come he's not saying anything?" Mrs. Sheep: "He's asleep, Suzy, all babies sleep a lot you know." Suzy: "Oh yeah, that's right." Miss Rabbit: "Besides, Suzy, he can't speak yet, he's too little." Miss Rabbit: "That's it, we can name him Little Sheep." Mrs. Sheep: "Keep looking, Miss Rabbit." Suzy: "If he can't speak, then what can he do?" Mrs. Sheep: "Well, he can eat." Suzy: "That's it?" Mrs. Sheep: "Babies can't do much of anything when their tiny and little." Miss Rabbit: "But you can do a lot of fun things with them, Suzy." Miss Rabbit: "Hey, how'd you like to hold your new brother?" Suzy: "H-h-hold him? I don't know, Miss Rabbit, I've never held a baby before, he's so teensy." Miss Rabbit: "It'll be fine, Suzy, won't it, Mrs. Sheep?" Mrs. Sheep: "Of course it will." Miss Rabbit: "All right, Suzy, you go sit right in that armchair over there, I'll get the baby from his basinet." Suzy walks around over to the red armchair and sits in it. Suzy: "I-I-I'm not so sure about this." Miss Rabbit: "Everything's gonna be alright, Suzy, just hold out your arms, make sure you support his neck and head." Narrator: Suzy is holding her new brother the proper way. Miss Rabbit: "That's it, Suzy, you're getting the hang of it." Suzy: "Hey, Mummy, look, I'm holding the baby sheep, I'm really holding the baby sheep." Narrator: "Suzy's holding her new brother." Suzy: "Oh, hey, hey, he's waking up." Narrator: Mr. Bull, Madame Gazelle, Mummy Pig and Daddy Pig have entered Mrs. Sheep's hospital room. Mr. Bull: "Hey!" Miss Rabbit: "Come in here, everybody." Mummy Pig + Daddy Pig: "Oooooooooh." Madame Gazelle: "Where's that baby sheep?" Suzy: "Here he is, I'm holding him." Mummy Pig: "Well, Suzy, you look like a big sister already." Suzy: "You just need to support his neck and head." Mr. Bull: "He's so handsome." Suzy: "Why thank you." Mr. Bull: "So what's his name?" Suzy: "Oh, he doesn't have 1 yet." Miss Rabbit: "How 'bout Sanford?" All 5 Grownups: "No." Miss Rabbit: "Sanjin?" All 5 Grownups: "No." Mrs. Sheep: "Keep looking, Miss Rabbit." Madame Gazelle: "You know, Suzy, your little brother looks just like you." Suzy: "You really think so?" Madame Gazelle: "That's right, he's got your same chin.........." Mummy Pig: "And your same nose and mouth............" Mr. Bull: "Oh yeah, and his ears are just like yours too." Suzy: "I don't know, you guys, I don't think we look the same, I think we look different." Suzy: "From 1 thing, he's a boy sheep, and I'm a girl sheep, the fur on my head is wavy, and look at his, it's straight, he's such a little straight Sammy Sheep, aren't you a little Sammy Sheep?" Miss Rabbit: "What's that, Suzy?" Suzy: "He's a Sammy Sheep." Miss Rabbit: "Mrs. Sheep, did you hear that?!?" Mrs. Sheep: "Miss Rabbit, it's wonderful." Miss Rabbit: "I think we found our name!" Madame Gazelle: "Oh, it's a lovely name for a little sheep." Suzy: "What's the name, Miss Rabbit? I'm missing it." Miss Rabbit: "Sammy Sheep." Narrator: Sammy Sheep's a good name for a little baby sheep. Daddy Pig: "Sammy Sheep, we like it." Suzy: "That's right, and I named him." Mummy Pig: "He's lucky to have you as a big sister, Suzy." Suzy: "Do you like your new name, little Sammy Sheep?" Sammy falls asleep in Suzy's arms. Mr. Bull: "Oh look, he fell asleep." Suzy: "You know, all babies need a lot of sleep, it's natural for them." Daddy Pig: "I think we better go." Madame Gazelle: "Oh yes, I guess Sammy needs his rest." Mummy Pig: "Goodbye, Sammy, sweet dreams, goodbye." Miss Rabbit: "Goodbye, everybody." Mr. Bull: "Goodbye, Mrs. Sheep." Mrs. Sheep: "Thanks for stopping by." Narrator: Miss Rabbit closes the door gently. Miss Rabbit: "All right, Suzy, it's time to put Sammy back in his basinet." Cooing and bleating Suzy: "How come he keeps looking at me like that?" Mrs. Sheep: "Well he's never seen you before today." Narrator: Sammy is trying to grab Suzy's nose. Suzy: "Hey, he's trying to grab my nose." Miss Rabbit: "He's never seen your nose before either." Suzy: "Wow, come to think about it, he's never seen anything before, he's brand new, he's probably wondering what everything else is." Suzy: "Now don't worry about it, Sammy, I'm your big sister, I'll show you everything, but you know you've never seen 1 thing, it's all new to you, but I'm always here to show you what to do." Suzy: "I'll show you plants, toys and all sorts of things." Cooing and bleating Continues Cooing and bleating Suzy: "You know, I really think I'm gonna like being your big sister, we can do a lot of fun things together forever, Sammy." Crying And Wailing Suzy: "Or maybe not..........." Narrator: Oh dear, Suzy and Mummy Sheep don't know much about Sammy's crying and wailing. Mrs. Sheep: "Don't worry about it, Suzy, all babies cry a lot, that's exactly how they let you know they need something." Miss Rabbit: "That's right." Suzy: "Oh, it's alright, hey, hey, hey, don't cry, Sammy, it's alright, I'm right here." Sammy stops crying and wailing. Suzy: "Hey, he stopped crying, he just need me to rock him." Miss Rabbit: "Oh I knew you'd make a great big sister, isn't she a great big sister, Mrs. Sheep?" Mrs. Sheep: "She's the best, Miss Rabbit." Suzy: "Oh, you guys." Suzy: "Tee, hee, hee." Sammy falls asleep again. Miss Rabbit: "Oh look, he's falling asleep again." Suzy: "That's all right, Sammy, you rest now, I'll show you everything later on." Sighs Deeply Narrator: It's time to take Sammy home. Suzy: "See that, Sammy? that's a desk chair, and that's a window." Cooing Suzy: "And this, Sammy, take a look at this 1, it's a picture drawing of our close family, that's Mummy, that's me, and look, that's you." Miss Rabbit: "Come on now, Mrs. Sheep." Mrs. Sheep: "All right, Suzy, it's time to go." Suzy: "Go? go where?" Miss Rabbit: "It's time to take Sammy home with you." Suzy: "Already? but he's still brand new, I didn't even get to show him the curtains yet." Mrs. Sheep: "You can show him the curtains at home, Suzy." Suzy: "Can we stop by Peppa and George's house on the way home? oh, I wanna show Sammy." Miss Rabbit: "Well, maybe for a few minutes, Suzy." Suzy: "Wait, I just wanna say 1 thing to Sammy." Suzy: "Sammy, there's an entire world outside that door, and you won't believe your little eyes." Sighing Sammy falls asleep 1ce more. Suzy: "Of course it's helpful to keep your eyes open." Miss Rabbit: "Let's go you guys, come on." Scene 3: Outside Peppa and George's house Suzy: "This is so exciting............." Peppa: "He's here, he's here, the new baby's here, Danny, Pedro, Rebecca, Richard, Emily, Edmond, Candy, Zoe, Zu-Zu, Zsa Zsa,Simon Squriel,Belinda Bear come on." Suzy: "1 at a time, please, let's all give Sammy a little breathing room, remember, he's never seen any of you before." Peppa: "Wow, Sammy, what a great name for a baby sheep." Suzy: "Guess what, Peppa? I named him." Peppa: "Hi there, Sammy." Suzy: "Sammy, this is Peppa, she's my best friend forever, and you know what? she's a pig, and she's different from us, which is okay for her." Peppa: "Oh he's so cute and adorable, who's the little cutie? who's the little cutie?" Giggling Suzy: "Anybody else wanna say 'hello' to Sammy?" Danny: "I do." Danny: "Hi there, Sammy, I'm Danny, I live right from where Peppa and George live." Suzy: "Sammy, Danny is a dog and he lives right from where Peppa and George live." Suzy: "Oh look, that's Emily........" Emily: "Hello..........." Suzy: "And there's Rebecca........" Rebecca: "Hello, Sammy." Suzy: "Oh look there's Zoe........." Zoe: "Hello, Sammy." Suzy: "Richard, Edmond, Zu-Zu, Zsa Zsa and Pedro." Pedro: "Hey, welcome to our home town." Suzy: "That's Candy Cat........." Suzy: "And that's Gordon Goat and Frieda Frog......" Gordon: "Nice to meet you, Sammy." Frieda: "Hello, Sammy." Suzy: "They all live in our home town." Cooing Again Suzy: "Take a good look around, 'cause this is our home town." Horn Honking Miss Rabbit: "Alright, sheep family, we gotta get little Sammy home safe and sound." Mrs. Sheep: "That's right, we don't wanna get him all tired out." Mrs. Sheep: "Goodbye, everybody." All characters: "Goodbye!" Suzy: "Wait 1 single minute, I haven't finished showing him everything in our home town." Suzy: "Sammy, there's the golden diner over there, and over there's the post office............" Voice portrayers end credits Molly Bunch as Peppa Pig (voice) Jackson Boyon as George (voice) Anthony Baxan as Danny Dog (voice) Lainie Sunden as Suzy Sheep (voice) Grace Harden as Emily Elephant (voice) Annie Soy as Zoe Zebra (voice) Clare Boston as Candy Cat (voice) John Sparkes as the Narrator (his narration voice) Morwenna Banks as Mummy Pig and Madame Gazelle (voices) Richard Ridings as Daddy Pig (voice) Angela Lansbury as Nurse Beaver (voice) Erin Packerman as Rebecca Rabbit (voice) Jordan Maxiewon as Pedro Pony (voice) Debbie MacDonald as Mrs. Sheep (voice) Sarah Ann Kennedy as Miss Rabbit (voice) David as Rintoul as Mr. Bull (voice) Brady Gate as Gordon Goat (voice) Katie Packeras as Franny Frog (voice) Special Guest Voice Daniel Radcliffe as Robert Rabbit (voice) Special Guest Voice Frank Welker as Sammy Sheep (cooes and giggles) (voice) Guest Voice: Frank Welker as Sammy Sheep (baby sound effects voice) Category:Transcripts Category:Babies